What If 1: One man's death, One world's destruction
by Dr Doomer
Summary: During his night at the docks, Clark Wayne had managed to survive an assassination attempt by the villainous Deathstroke. But, what if he hadn't survived? Dying in the rainy night after a nine-year career will the Batfamily truly overcome his death? and where will it leave Gotham and the rest of the world...Without the world's greatest detective.
1. Authors Prelude

Hey! This is the first in my series of what If alternatives narrated and presented by the viewer of all realities, Ca-la Dox aka Brainiac 2 from the forum. For further context into the background of these events, timeline check out topic/216902/174497934/1/Gotham-City - Page 1

Hope you enjoy this story and please check out the forum if you are interested more further by the stories we tell with each other!


	2. See Into the cracks of reality

Neon lights flickered through the oval-shaped pannes of the giant, hulking eye's that beamed a crimson red hue into the vast white-dotted darkness of space. The skull shaped vessel hovered around soundlessly, no visible means of flying only a long tangle of elongated metallic spider legs that sprouted into six identical limbs on all regions of his vessel's base. It dances around the atmosphere of planets, slowly collecting data and samples before full-scale invasion using a blackened sky of controlled, skeletal framed robots to further scan and quell any resistance to Brainiac's salvation on this dying universe.

All those cities were chosen, and inhabitants shrunk for collection are stored in the cold tempered halls of his long data library. Kept in a series of floating spheres that utilize self-sustaining microversial eco-systems modified per the worlds for best possible storage, reducing the risk of inhabitants dying by a considerable percentage. The storage halls were a reminiscent blend of both a library and hospital atmosphere. The organisation, endless quiet and vast wealth of knowledge on shelf after shelf; in this case. Orb after orb. It had the cold, callousness and relative bland colors that came with a hospital.

The giant's engines of the Skull ship burned near silently, the occasional sound like a singing whale echoing across the one man ship. The hex-patterned shields of his exterior rippled life a pond in a breeze as he furthered piloted along into an empty galaxy.

Wires hung all around the metallic throne, filled to the bring with futuristic things and buttons looking more like the desk to a plane than that of a normal sitting chair. Firmly sat in it was the ships controller. Long flowing, silver kissed white hair flowing down to the padded shoulders that added to the countless enhancement across his own exterior to make him appear more machine than man. Long tubes stuck out his head, eyes glowing a second flash of various different colours on the spectrum until they landed on a single choice.

Violet. He caught his breath as he was released from the connection to the ship's database, pulling the tubes from his tri-circles pattern that glowed a dimly lit violet colour on his rough, leathery green skin. A single stomp on the ground of thick, heavy silver foot hit the grey, lifeless floors as Ca-la Dox stepped casually towards the eyes of his ship. Violet eyes staring and smiling down on the planet his ship approached.

"Earth. A terrestrial planet, composed primarily of silicate rocks or metals. Fith largest planet in the current system, The Milky Way. Primary dominant species, Homo sapiens. Latin for wise man, and yet, they barely stretch past a fourth level intellect at a population of growing seven billion." Brainiac 2 stood hands crossed behind his back as a transition of pixels formed an image along the reflective screens of both his ships windowed eyes.

The image painted was that of this worlds Batman, Clark Wayne, the son of Damian Wayne and Emiko Queen. A union that has thus created one this current timelines most interesting and determined batmen to hold the mantle.

"Who can claim that the reality we live in is the true reality? Maybe we also live in an alternative reality or in a delusion. Are we able to distinguish the reality from dreams and delusions? If I was to crack this image what do we perceive, a broken or damaged image of Batman, or is it simply a branching path of possible Batmen, all from the same fold except with minor differences each reality." The image of Clark cracked into tiny hexagonal pieces across the screen as Brainiac 2 waved his hand to reveal a vast number of Earth's floating around in the left eye.

"Simply speaking, everything we know of in the cosmos was an infinitesimal singularity. Every choice be it mundane or history defining has led to a new world appearing on the vast timeline of alternative realities. I have seen them all, my twelfth level intelligence has given me an understanding of everything. All though, one man cannot contain such knowledge without the causality of it becoming lost to an inferior mind of a lesser understanding. Which is why I shall share my knowledge with you. My protege." Brainiac-2 looked towards the reader, from a reality of observers and endless creative minds. It was those inhabitants of a vastly different Earth that intrigued Ca-La enough to share his knowledge with those who would gather to listen.

He waved his hands and revealed a pixelated image of a dying Batman atop a rain-drenched police car. "Firstly, you must understand the significance one man's fate can have to the Causelity of reality. In my current preceding universe, Clark Wayne had a near-death experience during a night of crime fighting at the Gotham City Dockyard. A single shot pierced the ballistics of his armor, though he managed to survive due to the impact control and lesser lethal region the bullet penetrated. With that, he has gone on to save Gotham, re-establish his family and in the foundations of the Justice League with the Martian Manhunter."

Ca-La paused, turning to the reader. A glint in his violet eyes.

"What if the bullet had moved just a smaller percentage higher? piercing his superior vena cava, and effectively...Killing him. Let's take a look shall we at the result."


End file.
